


The Despair Games!

by InvisibleInscriptions



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:26:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleInscriptions/pseuds/InvisibleInscriptions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gather around you bastards for the Despair games!  Contestants will compete in teams of 2 or 3  and the losers will face the death penalty. Every team that doesn't win will get a punishment but the closer you are to winning the severeness of the punishment goes down. How long will these games last you ask? When I have my fill of despair upupupupu. I wonder what team will win? I'm growing all hot in anticipation!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's too early for this

**Author's Note:**

> When the writing is in italics it's Hinata's thoughts :D  
> I might start to switch between different pov as this fic goes on.  
> I hope you like it this is my first Dangan fic

Hinata buried himself under the covers of his bed sheets. _Cold_ he thought to himself, and cold it was. It’s been 3 days since Hanamura and Togami were um, killed and Hinata hasn’t been able to get a good night’s sleep since. Everytime the poor boy closed his eyes he would see Hanamura getting cooked in seething lava and Togami’s body covered in blood, the very thought of this was revolting. Hinata fidgeted in bed, he knew this night was going to be no different from the rest, he had given up falling asleep.

 

Hinata climbed out of bed maybe if he couldn’t sleep he could take a walk around. He didn’t think a walk would help him or anything it just seemed like a better idea then tossing all night. Hinata slipped on his shoes and grasped the door knob. “Dammit” he whispered to himself angrily. The brown haired boy had  enough of this, it wasn’t supposed to be this way. He clutched the door knob harder. _I’m supposed to be in Hopes Peak not on some freaky island with some psychotic bear. Killing each other to get out? Are you kidding me, give me a break this is the real world not some horror TV show!_  Hinata could feel his hands getting clammy an- SLAM. The door shook with tremendous force someone was on the other side but who? The boy panicked; he scurried back from the door and yelled “Who’s there!” in the loudest voice he could manage.

 

“YOU’RE UP? THEN WHY AREN’T YOU AT THE BEACH” the voice belonged to Nidai no doubt. “What are you doing it’s 3 in the morning!”

“YOU FOOOOL! YOU DIDN’T HEAR MONOKUMA’S ANNOUNCEMENT FOR ALL OF US TO GATHER AT AT BEACH”

“What are you talking about and you can open the door instead of yelling from behind it you know”

“IF ALL OF US AREN’T THERE IN 3 MINUTES WE ARE GOING TO BE PUNISHED SO HURRY UUUUUP” Nidai sounded like he was going to hit the door again so Hinata opened it for him Crazy as always. Nidai, who was still in running motion ran into Hinata’s room and went crashing into a wall, he looked unphased. Is this guy for real  Nidai looked Hinata in the eye and without another word he whisked Hinata away to the beach carrying him princess style. _what’s going on_

 

When Hinata and Nidai got to the beach they were greeted with a remarque from none other than Kuzuryu. “Looks like sleeping beauty woke up”  he said with a snicker, Hinata looked at the short boy but he payed no mind to him, after all Monokuma was coming and he needed a moment to mentally prepare himself. What does he want THIS time.

 

Suddenly a thought popped into his head “Is Komaeda still um you know….” he swallowed “tied up?”.  “Oh shoot” Koizumi  exclaimed  “I knew it seemed too normal around here even though I’m surrounded by strange men. Good job detective you’re doing good to work off the unreliable label” the way she spoke made it seem like a compliment but it sounded more like a nagging mother too

 

“Hey guys monokuma is going to be here super soon!” Saionji said with a innocent smile “So who wants to be the one to go get big bro Komaeda?” her grin turned into a mischievous one. He’s always causing trouble. “We don’t have time to argue” Nanami said faster than she normally would. “I’ll do it”. “Sorry Nanami but you won’t make it quick enough. Owari you go” Nidai announced. Seeing  as there was little time left Akane dashed off with a energetic “Leave it to me!”  

“Did monokuma tell you why he wanted us to come here?” Hinata inquired. “Ibuki would really like to know that too!” Guess that means they don’t know

  
 “BACK” Owair yelled with a very confused looking Komaeda on her back. _She probably picked him up and ran at full speed… I am feeling bad for him?_ “Oh Hinata-kun you and the others are here already? I heard the announcement but I was a little tied up. I knew you wonderful students of hope wouldn’t forget me after all it would be unfortunately to be punished if you did. I wouldn’t want you all to get a despair including punishment over something so trivial as forgetting me” Komaeda spoke with a smile on his face. _Seeing him here has calmed me down a little… that smile always works on me. NO I shouldn’t be calm around him I know how he is. Still I just…_

 

“UPUPUPUPUPU all the little bastards are here on time!” the voice that could only belong to no other than Monokuma boomed across the island . Hinata’s body tensed up and everyone was at high alert. “I am board! BOARD! So I am going to change things up a little upupupu.”

 

“Change up? Do you mean no more kwilling?” Monomi yelled. When did she get here. “Nah we will get back to the killing only a little later.” monokuma giggled. Souda looked as if he was about to cry, the poor mechanic was never good around monokuma. “What are you implying?” Sonia inquired. “Shut up! You guys really know how to give a bear a headache. Now GO TO SLEEP” _What the he-_

 

Hinata's mind spiraled as he fell back and his vision went black.


	2. Spin the Wheel

“Hey..”

 

“Can you hear me…?

 

“Hinata-kun are you all right?”

 

Hinata opened his eyes to see Komaeda above him calling his name. _dejavu_

 

Hinata clutched his head and sat up slowly. “Komaeda… where are we” the brown haired boy asked hazaly “Hinata-kun you’re always the last one to wake up.  Monokuma knocked all of us out but it seems everyone except you has woken up already.” Once Hinata’s vision cleared he saw a giant wheel and monokuma in front of it. It’s not the best sight to wake up to….

 

“You’re all wondering what this cute bear has up his sleeve so it’s time to tell you. We are having the Despair games! You can have two teams of 3 and four teams of 2. You guys will compete with each other. The losers of this game will get a punishment! The team that places last gets the  death penalty and all the other teams that don’t win will get lesser punishments. The closer you are to winning the easier your punishment is. Isn’t that simple!”  Monokuma chuckled

 

“I Gundam Tanaka will prevail and achieve the heights higher than any demon could”

“What’s the meaning of this...” Pekoyama muttered

 

 “Yes that’s the look! What a despairingly nice look!! But I’m a kind bear, I’ll let you spin the wheel. If you win you get to make 1 2 or 3 rules for the despair games. The chances of you winning are close to none upupupupu. If you’re really lucky you might get to make one rule if you really lucky maybe 2 and it’s practically impossible to get 3 rules. The chances of even getting 1 rule is 1 in 2000 upupupupu.”

 

_who’s going to spin the wheel._

 

“So who’s gonna spin the wheel.” Souda sputtered

“If we don’t win please don’t blame it on the person who spun it” Sonia said sadly

“Ibuki wants to spin it Ibuki is really lucky.”

“g-give it… your b-best shot!” Tsumiki cried

 

Ibuki ran to the wheel with her big goofy grin. “Wait!” Nanami said assertively. “What is it” Hinata questioned, he had never heard the girl talk in such a voice. “There is one of us that has a higher chance of getting us to win at least one rule… I think” _she’s talking about Komaeda isn’t she_

 

“Who are you talking about?” Sonia asked

“She is talking about Komaeda” Hinata decided to say

Everyone exchanged sounds of realization as they  scanned the room for the white haired boy.

 

Hinata spotted him off to the side leaning against a wall with his arms crossed.

“Now now I think it would be more interesting to see you spin the wheel. Hmm I guess it would be out of place for someone like me to turn down a request from all of you… I’ll spin it.” Komaeda said with a twisted gin

 

“Ibuki still thinks she has better luck…”

“Ibuki we have all seen scary proof of his luck” Kozumi stated recalling the last trial.  

 

Komaeda smiled and walked up to the wheel. All the kids in the room crossed their fingers in hopes that his luck will prevail as Komaeda began to spin the wheel.

 

round and round it spun…

 

The wheel was slowing down close to the slim strip that read 1 FREE RULE.

it got closer to it…

closer and closer…

Hinata shut his eyes tightly and prayed that they would win at least one rule, his heart was beating so loud he could have sworn it was audible to everyone

…..

it passed the one rule mark?!

The wheel continued to spin and when it stopped...

it LANDED ON THE WINNING STRIP OF 3 RULES!

 

“upupupu EHHHH? What is this, that’s not possible! I programed to wheel to stop before the winning strip. What IS GOING ON”

 

The room was filled with cheering. Everyone was overjoyed! Monokuma went up the the stupid wheel to see why it didn’t stop before the winning strip. He peered behind the wheel “What what WHAT???? How did the wheel brake! The chances of that were 0!”

 

“You just got OWNED by shsl good luck!” Souda laughed “even if he is crazy” he mumbled with a scared look

“I would give you a hug big bro! If you weren’t so insane” Saionji giggled

“I knew you could do it” Nanami said with an angelic smile  

 

Hinata walked behind Komaeda who seemed to be overwhelmed with everyones reactions to him winning. _Why am I doing this_ the brown haired boy thought as he went up to Komaeda’s ear and whispered a small “thank you”

 

“ENOUGH! Well that was unexpected. Now get into teams you bastards! I have had enough fun for today, Monomi will explain the rest to you”

 

Monokuma yelled as he stormed out of the room, muttering somethings to himself before disappearing. Hinata exhaled a long sigh after monokuma had left the room, he relaxed his shoulders and for the first time since he got here, he took a moment to observe his surroundings.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! This chapter is a little on the short side but I wanted to post it. I had no clue how to write the part about the wheel -_-


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I don't remember if I said this yet but this takes place after chapter 1 but before the murder in chapter 2

Hinata looked around to see that he and the others were in the lobby of what seemed to be a 5 star hotel. _Don’t tell me they are going to make us live here. Wait does this mean we are off the island?_

  
“Hellwo. Um monokuma asked me to expwan the rest to you.”

“A-are we off the island?” Tsumiki asked  
“Um wes but if any of you tell the outside world about that monokuma will…. KIWLL YOU WAHHHH” Monomi shreeked  
“Well… as some of you noticed we are in a hotel!  This is where you and your teammates will liwe. You all have to share a room but they have more than one bed. You can choose your team now” Monomi said through tears

 

“I want to be with Sonia-san!” Souda announced running off to Sonia. Sonia smiled as Tanaka was already beside her. _So they are a group of 3_

 

Hinata looked around the room for a partner. Pekoyama silently stood beside Kuzuruyu, he didn’t object. “I wanna be with big sis Kozumi” Hinata heard Saionji shout in glee. Kozumi blushed.  

“Ibuki wants to pair up with the cute nurse!” Ibuki ran up to Mikan and gave her a tackle hug. Somewhere along the way Akane and Nidai got together.

 

_Oh no. Monokuma said 2 groups of 3 that means whoever is left over will be a team…_

Hinata looked around and saw Nanami walking up to him. Hinata smiled at her. “Um it looks like you all have your teams but no one is with Komadea-kun” Monomi declared

 

“He is with us” Nanami stated without asking Hinata

_Well I was going to do that anyways. We owe him for the spin the wheel_

 

“Nanami-san? It would be my honor to be on your team even though am not worthy. Is Hinata-kun okay with this?” Komaeda asked is a surprised tone  

“I’m okay with it…” Hinata said a bit hesitantly although somewhere in him, he knew Komaeda was going to be his partner from the start.

 

The 3 of them stood together. “You all have your teams! Send one perwson up to get your room key.”

 

"If I may” Komaeda asked even though he already stood up to get the key

_Me Komaeda and Nanami… the 3 of us work together a lot_

 

“Thank you for allowing someone like me to be on your team. I can’t wait to see the hope these despair games bring!” Komaeda beamed

_there he goes again with the 'someone like me' thing_

 

“Komaeda you don’t have to bring yourself down, not around me. Let’s just do our best to win.”

“I wonder what these punishments are?”

“I doubt Monokuma would tell us and I don’t think Monomi knows.”

 

“..... I brought...” Nanami held up the room key “the key”

“Here I was going to go get it but you beat me too it Nanami-san!” Komaeda said with a giggle

 

_Don’t giggle like that!_

 

“What’s our room number?” Hinata asked

“it’s… 413. Floor 4 room 13” Nanami answered

“13 is an unlucky number”

“Oh come now Hinata-kun things like that don’t affect luck. It’s a curse you are born with!” Komaeda stated

_Why would he call it a curse_

“....let’s go.” Nanami said with a small smile.

“Oh and we can leave this hotel from 3am-10pm. If you want to stay out late you need to talk to monokuma” she added

“Okay now lead us to our room.” Hinata asked gesturing her to walk in front

 

the 3 high schoolers went up to the 4th floor down to room 13.

 

“This is it.” Komaeda said standing in front of the door

 

Hinata grabbed the door knob and went inside. The room was beautiful. _Whoa._ There were two queen sized beds and a huge TV. The washroom was definitely fit for a 5 stars place. _I have never seen something so fancy… big deal I still hate this place. Anything that bear wants us to do is bad but I guess room this is a good thing._

 

  
“Nice room” Nanami commented turning her head from side to side.

“It’s nice I suppose” Komaeda mumbled. _Suppose? I have never seen better in my LIFE_

 

Nanami plopped down on one of the beds, the spreading was  pure white. “it’s soft…” she said, melting into the bed it looked as if she was on a cloud. _She looks comfortable_

 

“Hinata-kun, Nanami-san can sleep on that bed and you sleep on the other.” the white haired boy said

“Where are you going to sleep?” Hinata was confused _I just don’t get this guy_

“On the floor silly! I don’t deserve to share a bed with such a wonderful hopeful person like you!” _I just don’t get his guy_

“Komaeda I told you to stop talking about yourself like that. I am not letting you sleep on the floor you can..” Hinata’s face turned a light shade of red “You can share the bed with me.”

“Hinata-kun? hahahahaha”

“What’s so funny!”

“Oh Hinata-kun you are such a kind person. You guys let me sleep on the  floor when you tied me up for a few days so I think I can manage the floor again” _Don’t smile when you say that, it makes me feel guilty!_

“Well that was!” Hinata was growing flustered

“Hmmm?”

“Bluh nevermind that was then and this is now. Now get on the bed and sleep I am tired and I don’t want to argue” _I just don’t get his guy… but I feel I need to look out for him. I wonder why. Yeah that’s it Hinata you have gone crazy_

 

  
Komaeda bowed “As you wish.” he lifted up his head “You really are a kind person Hinata-kun. Maybe you are shsl kind hehe”

 

Hinata turned slightly redder and looked away and whispered “whatever.” _Why am I being nice to HIM_

 

“Go to sleep we have a long day tomorrow.” Nanami said sleepily

“Did we wake you? I am truly sorry” Komaeda said raising his hands up in defence

“go to sleep” she repeated

 

With that the boys got ready for bed and snuggled in

 

_How did I end up here and how did I end up sharing a bed with HIM. That’s it I have definitely gone crazy, I shouldn’t be worrying about him. Maybe I am shsl kind… or maybe it’s because… ah nevermind…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	4. Chapter 4

 

“BAM BAM” sounds of shooting roared across the room

“BOOOOOOOOOOM” A sleeping Hinata twitched upon hearing this sound

“KASHSHOM” he reluctantly opened his eyes and looked around, he was in an unfamiliar hotel room, he saw Nanami playing video games 

I wonder how early she got up. 

Hinata searched the room for anything that could occupy his now awake mind. He looked to empty space on the bed beside him…

wheres Komaeda? 

“Hey Nanami-san have you seen Komaeda? ”

”...Oh… yes I have. You know it would be…. nice to hear a good morning form you” the pink haired girl said puffing out her cheeks.

“Yeah sorry, good morning. Where did you see him”

“He got up early and did some exploring. All of us are going to meet in the lobby and think up 3 rules for these Despair Games…. I think”

Shoot I should have thought of some ideas…

Nanami continued  “He asked me to wait till you wake up”

“I’m up and ready to go when you are.”

“Hinata, you haven’t washed your face and such”

“I’ll do it after” Hinata mumbled while rolling his eyes.

 

Nanami didn't answer him she only got up and ran to the mirror. She studied her face hard as if she was trying to look into the mind of her reflection. Her face lit up with a look of realization

I didn’t think she was the kind of girl who liked to dress up

Nanami ran to her bag and found her clip she then scurried over to the mirror and placed the clip on her hair

“I’m ready”. she said in a flat voice

Hinata giggled and Nanami made a confused face

Now that’s the Nanami I know 

“What’s so funny” she asked the brown hair boy

“I thought you were worried about your appearance” 

Chiaki pouted “I was… I can’t go anywhere without my clip.” 

You learn new things everyday I guess.

“Hinata we are getting late, let’s hurry.”

 

The two exited the room and without much chatter and they proceeded to the elevator. “Morning!” a female voice exclaimed “Morning Owari-san” Hinata said to the busty girl in the elevator. “I thought we had to come half an hour ago? Why are you still here? We are here because Hinata overslept.” Nanami asked

“Yeah but I kind of over slept, waking up after a good sleep is hard I tell you!”

The other two kids didn’t know how to answer to that so they nodded and waited for the elevator to descend to the lobby     


 

“there they are! Ibuki sees them!” the punk girl exclaimed pointing to the three kids coming off the small elevator. “Good morning Hinata-san.” Sonia said with a pleasant grin “We were just talking about you”  I wonder what they were talking about? 

“Don’t get any funny ideas we were just talking about how late you are” Souda rambled. “Good morning to you too. I didn’t get any funny ideas to being with!” Hinata was in a grumpy mood this morning, he was frustrated  about this whole situation to the max. 

 

“WHY ARE YOU LATE” Nidai shouted at Akane

it’s too early for this

“I slept in couldn’t help it” The gymnast said in defense 

“You FOOL we are going to have to review your behavior later.”

“Um can w-we get back to discussing what rules we can make!” Tsumiki sputtered out, trying to raise her voice so others could hear. “Keep your mouth shut you filthy pig, no one wants to hear your filthy voice at 8am” the little girl in pigtails said in a hurtful tone. “Wahhh I-I’m sorry! W-why are you so mean t-to me!” 

Are they seriously at it again? It’s 8 am!

 

“I believe Mikan-san is right, Saionji-san.” Pekoyama commented 

 

“Fine whatever…” The little girl replied 

 

Thank you Pekoyama-san, thank you

 

“ So” Nanami began “What rules did you guys come up with so far?”

 

“The first rule that we have decided on for certain is that no event may involve killing of any sorts.” The princess announced 

 

“That includes the punishment game at the end right?” Hinata inquired 

 

“How dumb can you get big bro!” Saionji answered

 

that was not an answer 

 

“ Monokuma would never that! We can’t make rules for our losing punishments, only rules for the events!” Kozumi added 

 

I was just asking!

 

“I think the next law of the tournament should disregard crimson liquid from being sacrificed” The dark lord added  

 

what

 

“ I think he means we should make a rule about no blood shed” Komaeda translated 

 

“K-komaeda!”  Hinata said in a surprised tone

 

“Hmmmm?”

 

He hasn’t said anything till now,I forgot he was here

 

“Nothing. Okay yeah I think that’s a fair second rule. You should make the third one seeing as you are the reason we can even make rules” The brown haired boy was avoiding eye contact with the luckster upon saying this

 

“HINATA! What the hell?! Bluh come with me!” Souda yelled as he dragged the boy away angrily

 

When they got to the corner of the room Hinata spoke “What’s this about, Souda?”

“Why would you ask HIM to make a rule. I get he’s the reason why we can make rules  but still think about what kind of rule he could mak!. A rule he makes might be something like ‘no one can leave unless they find the true hope within despair’!” Souda explained.

“You have a point but I don’t think he will do that!”

“Don’t tell me you trust him! You saw what he was like.”

“I…. I don’t have time for this!”

I don’t know anymore

 

Hinata stormed off to Komaeda’s side

 

“So what rule do you want to make” Hinata asked in an irritated voice

Everyone is giving me strange looks. Well everyone besides Nanami. Is it really that strange to let Komaeda make a rule?

 

“ Hahaha thanks for the offer but I would much rather you students of hope make the rules, it’s interesting to see what you will come up with!”

 

“You heard the guy now let’s make the last rule” the gangster said impatiently   

 

“No despair?” Nanami suggested 

 

“Ibuki thinks that’s a good one!” 

 

“It’s too brood” Nidai commented 

 

“All games must be fair?” Kozumi suggested

 

I like that one

 

“I think that’s a good one for all we know monokuma could try and tip the odds so one team loses and he get’s to kill them” Hinata agreed

 

“Yay we got all 3 rules and all that stuff but where can I eat I’m starved!” Owari announces

 

“Hey we never said that rule was final!” Souda protested 

 

“I think it’s a splendid one rule though” Sonia added

 

“the dark lord approves”

“Even I agree! Big sis is so smart!”

“Ibuki thinks all games should be fair and played on equal terms. AH Ibuki is using big words!” 

“Good idea Kozumi you have a lot of potential.”

“Sure Sure good rule now wheres the food!”

“The Yakuza’s aren’t one for rules and even I say it’s a good one”

“To play fair is an honour”

 

“Well it seems we have reached a conclusion” Komaeda said after all had spoken

 

Kozumi blushed “You really think it’s a good idea…”

“Yes sis!” her little friend added. Kozumi smiled a tremendous smile, she was feeling very embarrassed yet satisfied with the attention  

 

“Well if you guy’s all like it I’m fine with it I guess” Souda admitted feeling defeated 

 

grrr…

 

what was that

 

grrrrrrrr

 

“Do you guys here that?” Hinata mumbled

 

GRRRRRRR

 

“REALLY DO YOU GUYS HEAR THAT” he yelled

 

“Heeeeey you shits!” it was none other than monokuma that came running in. He stood in the center of the room and spun around in circles. “Are you done making your rules” he sang in a twisted voice as he spun round and round.  

 

the kids exchanged glances trying to determent who would speak up. When all eye’s met at Hinata for some odd reason he knew he was going to be the one to speak

I always get stuck with these positions 

 

“Yes we are done making our rules” he began 

“Upupupupu let’s hear them!”

“Number, one no killing in the events”

“Awwww that’s no fun you stick in the mud! Well I can still kill in the punishments and there’s nothing you can do about that!”

 

dammit but I guess that’s still better than nothing 

 

“... okay rule number 2 is no blood shed. This means no games can cause us to get hurt intentionally”

“I hate all of you little shits!”

“Rule number 3 you must play fair”

“You thought I was going to play dirty?” He hung his head down pretending to be disappointed in us

“Yeah we did!”

“What rotten kids!”

“that’s it.”

“Fine! All you kids ever do is make my job harder and harder, saying I can’t kill for an event or cause you bastards to get hurt” Monokuma said disheartedly 

 

“Wait up I have a question” Akane interrupted  

“Upupupu what do YOU want”

“Where do we eat?”

“Go to the outside world, you guys are such anti-social kids, wanting to stay inside all day! Honestly kids theses days.”

“That means WE CAN EAT ANYWHERE” water started to fall from her mouth 

gross

“Yes ANYWHERE now scram!”

 

Monokuma left, he didn’t seemed too pleased with the kids rules. After the shsl students had settled down Komaeda spoke 

 

“Pardon me but do we have to dine together or can we split up?”

“I would prefer going on my own” Pekoyama stated 

“I wanna go with big sis!” Saionji exclaimed

“... how about we go with our team members but we eat dinner together?” the gamer girl suggested 

 

most kids nodded and they then proceeded to say farewell as they exited the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a while ago and no matter how much I edit it, I can't get it to sound right OTL


End file.
